Naughty Alice
by CretianStar
Summary: NSFW Challenge, naughtiness inside. Starts fairly tamely!
1. Fatigue

A/N: Okay in technicality I am doing the NSFW challenge but it's not going to be every day and it's not all going to be in this fandom. There'll be others dotted around, check my bio for which ones. The Alice ones will all be in Naughty Alice with different prompts for each chapter. Not too complicated.

This is short as fuck but let's be honest... what else can you do with this prompt?

* * *

**1) Naked Cuddling**

"Hatter! It's not going to happen." Alice sounds exhausted and she is.

Wonderland stamina greatly exceeds her own and it's now 4am and she wants shut eye. However her naked, tired self in ensconced in an equally naked Hatter who's still pressing into her back.

"If you're sure." As if on command his member stops nestling between her butt cheeks and he snuggles in closer. His nose in buried in the crook of neck and every breath tickles her ear and moves her hair.

"Thank you…" He's now being eerily quiet, she can never normally shut him up. "Hatter?"

Snores echo in her ear.

Damn the male ability to sleep straight away. Apparently it wasn't only oyster men that had that annoying talent. Alice cursed, wriggled once into a more comfortable position that would undoubtedly make his arm dead and settled herself to sleep.


	2. Admin

A/N: Sex at work is a massive kink.

Enjoy!

* * *

**6) Clothed Getting Off**

Alice knew she shouldn't have accepted her mum's offer of a temporary job. She knew it would never be temporary. Well it had been her intention, but the money was good for the small job though Alice had suspicions that it was her mother's doing. When your mother was practically a boss, one supposes pay perks are only natural. However such an amount of money made it hard for Alice to leave; again possibly another part of her mother's plan. Her mother hadn't always doted on Hatter, after all Alice had been seeing Jack and the next thing the poor woman knew was some random construction worker was kissing the life from her daughter in the middle of _her _living room.

It had been an awkward conversation, and introduction to David Hatter.

His vaguely British accent hadn't soothed her either, poor Carol Hamilton had a lot to deal with. But she bore it, as she saw in her daughter's usually reluctant eyes a true happiness. Whoever David Hatter was she'd put up with him. Even if he was squandering money trying to set up a tea shop in a city that lives off coffee. A pointless endeavour as far as Mrs Hamilton was concerned.

That was why she'd offered Alice a few months in her workplace, just to earn a little extra cash to keep her daughter's Dojo going – a passion that she also hadn't approved of. A few months had turned into six months and now nearly nine months down the line of being an office worker, Alice was starting to lose the will to live. Hatter noticed the change; his Alice was tired, snappy, grumpy and most of all she was **not** Alice anymore. There was no creativity, or fire, or anything that made Alice, Alice! She was starting to cancel Dojo lessons and he wasn't having that.

That's why at ten past six, when all of her colleagues had departed on the dot at five-thirty, Hatter was sneaking up the fire escape stairs to the cubicle that Alice was using. He snuck up on her, watching her momentarily as she tapped away at the keyboard, letting out puffs of breath, looking at the time on her phone, switching up an internet browser and tapping her fingers on the desk. An antsy Alice was a dangerous Alice.

"Hello love." He made her jump, defence position ready as he announced his arrival, watching as a tired grin lit up her face instead.

"Hatter, why are you here?" She looks around, seeming to realise only now, that everyone else has left.

"Oh I'm here for a specific reason." He grinned, pushing her forward on the crappy office chair so he could slot in behind her body, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, just in case.

"Well my Alice has been very unhappy at the moment; she's been tired, grumpy and not home much. It's most upsetting really, because I love my Alice." He whispers in her ear as his hands slide up her thighs, across the thigh high stockings she's elected for today and under her skirt. "See my Alice is normally in control by now but I think my Alice needs a little TLC… isn't that what you call it Oyster?" His hands are brushing across her sex now. She's wearing silk, which makes him stiffen slightly. She leans her head back against his shoulder and moans softly.

"Hatter…" She whined.

"Don't move sweetheart, I've got you." He murmurs, breath tickling over the shell of her ear, pushing her to bare her neck which his lips happily kissed across. His teeth nibbled on a patch of skin and the mew from her mouth made him press his body into her butt. His fingers are more insistent now, the scrap of fabric pushed to the side and sliding into her body.

Alice knew work had made her feel crap and there had been moments when she'd taken her ire out on the ever dutiful Hatter, guilt would consume her later on her lunch break but then she wouldn't know how to tell him she'd behaved badly. By the time she walked in Hatter was either asleep, or cooking dinner or something along those lines.

But now he was making her feel amazing, his fingers were doing something to her fatigued body. Almost washing away ever nagging client she'd dealt with since… god she could barely remember the last time she had sex… but now, now Hatter was taking every ache away with the deft movement of his clever fingers. Fingers that were used to precise movements in making teas, fingers that had the skill to bring her tumbling over the edge within five minutes, leaving her panting, legs spread and whimpering his name.

"How was that beautiful?" He practically purred in her ear as she lets out an incoherent whine. She can feel his smile against the skin of her neck.

"We need to get home ASAP." She gasps and turns to face him with a contented look on her face. She kissed him hard. "After I've left my resignation on my boss' desk."


	3. Something Sturdy

A/N: Heh, no excuses but have this steamy little number. 9. Against the wall

* * *

"Hatter, you can't lift me!" Alice mumbled through kisses but he said little in answer as he was too busy peppering kisses down her neck and promising dirty things in her ear. "Put me down…" Her breathless command was promptly ignored.

She had been clearing up the Dojo after her last lesson when he strolled in flicked off the lights, locked the door, picked her up and pressed her against the wall intent of kissing the life out of her.

Alice was soon lost in the moment, arching her body against his, forgetting that she was suspending in the air, pressed between his body and the wall as his hands roved over her body. She was brought back to that reality with a squeal as his hands shifted to support her waist and he pulled her away from the wall, letting her feet drop to the floor. Treading sturdy ground once more, feeling Hatter had lost the advantage, Alice neatly attacked him, arms wrapping around his neck, fingers knotting in his hair while one leg hooked around his waist.

"Fuck." She whimpered when Hatter's hand hooked around her waist once more, supporting her but forcing her to step on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. She saw from the glint in his eyes that he was teasing her about her oh so short stature. She wasn't having that.

Any words that were about to roll from his tongue, dried in his throat as Alice turned away from him pressing her butt firmly into his crotch before bracing herself against the wall.

"Alice." His voice is hoarse and the roll of her hips against his straining member is the only answer she gives him. She rocks slowly back and forth, building the friction between them and he groans. He had come tonight, intent on seducing Alice until she was a whimpering mess but as always she had turned the tables on him. His hands slip around her waist, fingers digging into her skin but before he can ease the pressure she lets out a breathy moan and arches her back. His fingers splay across her skin and she's speeding her hips up.

He doesn't think after that; he pulls free her trousers, tugging her down her legs enough to give him access and his fingers slip to her sex. It isn't exactly romantic, or gentle… but it passionate. His touch is thrumming against her clit, matching the pace of her hips rocking against him, her butt rounding against his jeans as he leans over her form. He steadies himself against the wall, being sure to match the pace of his hips with the pace of his fingers. He's huffing into her hair now, ignoring his own hard on to ensure Alice comes before him. He pulls back to keep her upright as she lets out a sinful moan that has his cock twitching at the thought.

"Fuuuuck." It's followed by a litany of curses jumbled with his name and he can't stop the smug smile spreading across his face as she weakly leans against the wall once more. "Wipe the look of your face." She mumbles into her arm before turning to face him. She raises one eyebrow at the proud look before making his jaw drop as she strips off her shirt. "Wipe the look off or you don't get to fuck me." She taunts, hands skating up her sides to play with her breasts. She's kicked the fabric that had pooled around her ankles and standing before him bare, she revels in the look adorning his face. But she has barely a second to enjoy his barely restrained passion before he's kissing her roughly, pressing her against the cold wall once more.

Her hands undo his shirt first, her blunt nails scraping his chest, a sensation which will always cause goosebumps on his skin and shiver to pass through his body, before her touch heads south and she's struggling with his belt buckle and jeans zipper. She curses, pushing him back before throwing the now freed belt halfway across the room in revenge for slowing her down, but soon she's pushed her hands inside the fabric of his underwear and Hatter's amusement at her miniature tantrum vanishes at the feel of her fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Love." He grunts, unconsciously rutting into her hand while he pushes his down his trousers. "Love I won't last if you continue…" He growls but Alice happily ignores him, opting to stroke him before biting on his throat. If she was being really cocky, Alice would probably mentally note the moment Hatter lost his sanity and rational thought… it was about the time when he pushed her hand away, lifted her easily in his arms and pressed her against the wall once more. A guttural moan spills from his lips but this time with all clothing impediments removed, Hatter has no problem in pressing the tip of his cock inside her, delighting in the short gasp Alice makes at the contact.

He stops to look up at her and the pair hold eye contact, it's a tender moment in this elicit tryst and he briefly kisses her. It's chaste by the previous standards but intimate in an entirely different way. It's a kiss that puts the love before the passion but the pair can still feel it burning in their lips and she cups his face with her hand to smile at him softly.

"Fuck me." She commands in a whisper and with another cocky smirk, he tips his head in a nod and murmurs back.

"Yes ma'am."

~A&amp;H~

"I'm sore." She whines, rolling over in bed the next day.

"I ache." He mock whines back and her gaze narrows at him. He tamps down the smile but she can still see the amusement in his eyes.

"Why couldn't you have waited until we were back at the flat and we could've shagged in bed…" She grumps, snuggling into his chest before sucking a love bite onto the bare skin.

"Because I needed you as soon as I saw you… plus I've always wanted to have you against a wall…" He shrugs, frowning at the mark she's just left. "Nuisance." He hums slightly before curling around her form. "I am sorry you're sore." He presses a kiss to the top of her head and Alice smiles into his collar bone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She hums back, entangling her legs with his. "Though… next time you want to do it against something, can we do it over the kitchen counter?"


End file.
